


The Weight of the Crown

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Alexander, Fluff, M/M, Royalty AU, SO FLUFFY, Smut, They Have Kids, alexandra is a princess, the Schuyler sisters are hand maids, this is honestly just fluff, thomas is prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas finally meets his betrothed.She was not what he was expecting.At.All.***Continuation of my earlier work.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, James Madison/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Washington - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 83





	1. Princess Alexandra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi/gifts).



> Are you ready?
> 
> To read?
> 
> Cause I.
> 
> Am ready.
> 
> To daily update.

Thomas Jefferson was not pleased.

He had been in the boat for half a day to get to New York.

Thomas was the Prince of the French and yet he had to go to New York to see his betrothed. 

Alexandra Washington.

Many say she’s a beauty.

Some say she’s a witch.

But everyone says she had quite a mouth on her.

She was supposedly able to fight better than most men and much smarter than the most clever court advisors.

She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind or do what she pleased.

An ideal candidate for Queen.

But Thomas couldn’t care less.

He just wanted this trip done and over with. 

“Ready?” James asks.

“As much as I’ll ever be,” Thomas grumbles.

Thomas exits the boat, holding his head high.

The large gates of the castle looking over the prince, casting shadows on his dark skin.

The guards open and Thomas strides in to greet everyone.

“King George, Queen Martha. A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Thomas says politely, bowing in front of the monarchs.

“Thomas, please call me George. It’s nice to see you too, son,” George says kindly.

“Please, come this way,” Martha says, eyes twinkling with warmth.

James bids him farewell and Thomas follows the two monarchs.

They all enter the dining pavilion, well lit by many candles.

“May I ask where Alexandra is?” Thomas questions.

Martha sighs. “That girl is so tardy, we could have a tea party by the time she gets here.”

On cue, the fog horns blare to alert the people in the room of coming royalty.

“Princess Alexandra,” a man yells, bowing in front of the door.

The girl who came through took Thomas’s breath away.

She was a brunette at 5’6 around and was absolutely breathtaking.

Chocolate hair cascaded down her back in waves, a white crystal crown in her flowing locks.

Flawless porcelain skin like a china doll, a light dusting of freckles along her nose.

Plump pink lips and sharp cheekbones gave her the look of a queen.

She wore a deep green dress that had no sleeves and showed off her body wonderfully.

Small waist and wide hips.

The dress hung off her every curve and made her look fake, almost.

Breasts slightly showing from the top of her dress in a tantalizing manner.

But most of all, her eyes.

Clever violet-blue eyes bore into Thomas’s soul.

“Alexandra, Prince Thomas, nice to meet you.”

That voice.

Thomas swore he could hear angels singing.

He was so fucked.


	2. Prince Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with this series.

“Ow, jeez Peggy! Lighten up,” Alexandra hisses as Peggy pulls her hair a little too hard as she’s doing it.

“Sorry, Princess,” Peggy snaps. “You're late.”

Angelica rushes in, holding a bundle of fabrics that was most likely a dress.

“Hercules just finished. He was too busy ogling Lafayette to finish sooner,” Angelica mutters.

Alexandra and Peggy snicker.

“Not like you and John are any different,” Angelica points out to Peggy as she puts on Alexandra’s dress.

Peggy huffs. “Please. At least I’m dating him. You keep drooling over Burr and Eliza turns into a stuttering mess whenever Madison comes remotely close to her!”

“This isn’t about me!” Eliza flushes as she’s putting on Alexandra’s make up.

Maria tears into the room. “Oh my god, guys, hurry up. They’re here!”

Alexandra is shoved out the door with a few ‘good lucks’ yelled at her.

Maria steers her to the dining room where they were most likely serving tea.

Alexandra hears her title announced.

As she enters, she expects to see some snobby prince.

Not a fucking god.

Standing at a towering 6’3, the prince was all muscles.

Thomas, was his name?

Well, Thomas had a solid six-pack that was very well defined from under his suit and had very nicely sized biceps.

He had a nice black suit that framed his tall frame perfectly.

Thomas had a dark purple-pink tie, almost magenta, that seemed to match him perfectly.

He had fluffy hair that Alexa was dying to touch and the prettiest caramel skin she had ever seen.

A sharp jawline and piercing chocolate eyes would be in Alexa’s fantasies at night.

“Alexandra, Prince Thomas, nice to meet you.”

When had she started talking?

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, princess,” Thomas says, bowing to pick up her hand and kiss it.

Jesus, that voice.

Deep and mellow and really fucking hot.

God, she was so in over her head.

“Thomas, Alexa, sir. We have things to discuss,” George says kindly.

Thomas smiles at him and Alexandra really wants that to be the face she wakes up to every morning.

The two nobles take a seat next to each other.

“Now, as you know, you two have been betrothed for a very long time,” George explains.

The two nod.

“Well, Alexa just turned 18 and Thomas you are 21. Alexa is eligible to get married, and Thomas, you are capable of taking the throne. Your marriage seemed appropriate at this timing,” Martha explains carefully.

Alexandra nods and sees Thomas do the same out of the corner of her eye.

“We were thinking of doing a wedding next month,” George says.

Alexa feels the breath leave her body.

A winter wedding?

Pure white with freshly fallen snow and beautiful a world of silver and light blue-

“King George, if you don’t mind me asking, could we postpone it to spring? I would like to get to know my fiancé and not be wearing a winter coat at the altar,” Thomas jokes.

Martha smiles. “That would be perfectly acceptable, Thomas. Now, if you two are done, you may leave.”

Alexandra stands and bows before leaving, Thomas behind her.

The second they are out of sight, Thomas and Alexandra both sigh in relief.

Alexandra can finally breathe again as she takes her high heels off her aching feet.

“And I thought you were short before,” Thomas remarks.

Alexandra rolls her eyes. “Sorry, not all of us have tree genes.”

Much to Alexandra’s pleasant surprise, instead of calling her rude and improper for speaking back, Thomas laughs.

“Glad to know that the wedding life won't be too boring with your commentary,” Thomas chuckles.

Alexandra grins.

She liked this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Blocked by Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I POSTED LATE
> 
> MY ARCHIVE STOPPPED WORKING
> 
> MY BAD

“Betsy, he was so damn good looking, I finally understand how you feel when you look at James,” Alexandra gushes.

The door had opened so she had assumed it was Eliza.

“He is a bit of a brat though. But, aside from his annoying personality, he doesn’t seem too bad. He at least has a higher intellectual level than most of the court. Or a toddler. Honestly, there isn’t much of a difference between the two. Eliza, typically you would have stopped me by now, why aren't you-”

“Sorry to disappoint, darling, but I’m not ‘Eliza’,” a voice remarks very smugly.

Alexandra shrieks and jumps up when she realizes it’s Thomas in the doorway.

He was wearing a dark magenta suit, a gold emblem of the Noble French Family engraved into the upper left corner of the suit.

It was tight and showed off Thomas’s muscles exquisitely.

Alexandra wasn’t as fancy.

Her hair is down and she is wearing nothing but a robe.

Said robe was falling off her shoulders and revealing creamy expanses of skin underneath.

Alexandra watches as Thomas’s eyes rake over the exposed skin.

“I came to see if you wanted to go on a walk,” Thomas finally says.

Alexandra just nods mutely.

She was about to turn when she suddenly felt a hot breath across her neck.

Hands slip down to fiddle with the belt of her robe and Alexandra looks in the mirror to see Thomas looking at her through the mirror from over her shoulder.

He lowers his head to press his lips to her neck, hands tugging at the belt that held her robe together.

“Suddenly, though, there are more appealing things than a walk right now,” Thomas murmurs, lips trailing up Alexandra’s neck till he presses a kiss on the corner of her lips.

Alexandra feels her heart speed up at being in such close proximity to her future husband.

Thomas’s eyes met hers and asked a silent question.

Could he?

Alexandra answers by tilting her head and capturing Thomas’s lips with her own.

Thomas turns her around for a better angle and suddenly they’re pressed flush against each other.

The robe falls apart slightly more and reveals a light lace green bralette underneath.

They had a dinner party tonight and Alexandra wanted to feel slightly fancier than the rest.

Given the appreciative hum that Thomas gives once he sees it, he clearly didn’t mind.

Someone clears their throat in the back.

Thomas and Alexandra both let go of each other and turn.

Thomas adjusts just tie and Alexander pulls together her robe.

Eliza stood in the doorway, an amused expression on her face.

“You guys have all night tonight, but right now, you have a dinner party to get to,” Eliza says.

Thomas nods.

Before he leaves, he turns and lifts Alexandra’s hand to his lips.

He stands once more and whispers in Alexandra’s ears, “I’ll be here at 12 sharp, darling. If I’m not, then I must have died because nothing could stop me from seeing you.”

He walks out swiftly but not without properly greeting Eliza.

A prince?

Greeting a maid like a noble?

Alexandra feels happiness bubble inside her that her betrothed wasn’t as rude as some.

The second Eliza closes the door, both women rush to each other and squeal.

“He’s such a gentleman and so handsome,” Eliza swoons.

Alexandra giggles. “I know! He’s so smart and charismatic, he’s going to make a great king.”

Eliza pulls apart her robes and her scream reaches decibels unable to be heard by humankind.

“You were wearing this? And he saw you? How he didn’t pin you to the bed already is a true show of a gentleman,” Eliza says.

Alexandra smiles. “He did. And he liked it. But I was thinking it’s time to pull out the big guns.”

Eliza pretends to gasp in shock. “The forbidden ones?”

Alexandra laughs. “The forbidden ones.”

Eliza seems to light up once she remembers something else. “Lexi, you would not believe what happened!”

“What?”

“James Madison came up to me blushing, actually blushing, and asked me to accompany him to the dinner event!”

The two women squeal again at the good news.

“Eliza, that’s wonderful! We’ll go raid your closet to find you a good dress,” Alexa promises.

Despite being maids, the Schuyler Sisters had very pristine clothing.

George and Martha made sure to treat all their subjects well and those who deserved it, like nobles themselves.

Angelica throws open the door that minute, beaming.

“Aaron asked me to the dinner event!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is my cafffeine intake per day, no joke.
> 
> Lmao, joke autocorrect to homosexual and on the like guess the next word thing it said bitch.
> 
> Lmao, my own keyboard calling me out on being homosexual bitch.
> 
> Oop-

Thomas felt slightly tipsy, as he was on his fourth glass of wine.

He sees his friend James dancing with that servant girl that was with Alexander.

Thomas found her pretty but not as pretty as his betrothed.

She was also James’s little crush.

Eliza, if he recalled correctly.

Thomas looks to the other side and sees Aaron laughing with some girl.

Aaron Burr.

Laughing.

Jesus, all his right-hand men were falling in love.

“Miss me?”

And so was he.

Thomas turns to see Alexandra standing behind him.

She wore a dark green dress that complemented the dark magenta shirt he had on.

It was off shoulders and a deep v-cut, showing off her breasts in the most tantalizing manner possible.

There was a black sash in the middle that tied off into an extravagant bow in the back.

Underneath, the dress seemed layered and one overlapped another in a cross fashion.

It cut up to show everything to her mid-thigh but nothing above.

It revealed long toned legs and pitch-black high heels.

They were block heels with black laces tied delicately around her ankle.

“You look gorgeous,” Thomas compliments, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see people pointing at them with glee and soft smiles.

Although he kissed her for purely for personal reasons, it did give them a good public image.

“It looks great on you,” Thomas says, hands on her waist.

Alexandra grins like the cat who got the canary. “Wait till you see what’s under it.”

Thomas’s smile was now all teeth. “Oh? Well, then, Princess, I suppose we’ll just have to see.”

Alexandra laughs but immediately silences.

Thomas was about to ask her what’s wrong when someone claps from behind them.

Thomas jumps slightly but keeps his hand around Alexandra’s waist.

Martha had her hands clasped together in joy as George smiled at the pair.

“You make a great couple,” George says.

Alexandra beams at her dad. “Thank you!”

Martha grabs Thomas’s hand. “Thomas, dear, you probably haven’t eaten. Come dine with us. Alexandra is already as skinny as a stick no matter how much food we shove down her throat.”

Alexandra lets out an indignant squawk of protests as Thomas chuckles.

“I’d love to, as long as I have the company of my fiancé?” Thomas says, the statement ending in a question.

Alexandra smiles. “Let’s go, hm?”

Martha looks between the, knowingly.

“Yes, let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please


	5. Night Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS NO SMUT
> 
> I REPEAT NO SMUT

Alexandra laughs as Thomas tells another story next to her.

“And then, I finally got out of the apricot tree but fell on James and the branch broke and hit Aaron’s head. Neither of them ever ate an apricot again. Wasn’t too hard since apricots aren’t really popular fruits anyways,” Thomas finishes.

Alexandra was practically cackling as he finished.

“This reminds me of the time when me and the Schuylers went out to play by the creek. Peggy tripped on her dress and took Eliza and Angelica down with her. When I wasn’t paying attention because I was laughing, they dragged me in too. We all got hypothermia after dad found us, but we made it,” Alexandra says, smiling fondly at the memory.

Thomas snickers. “Only you could manage to do that.”

Alexa sticks her tongue out at him.

Thomas snags her by the waist and pulls her into a kiss.

Alexandra smiles into the kiss but reciprocates immediately.

Thomas hums, pleased with the reaction.

Alexandra sits in Thomas’s lap and yet she’s still shorter than him.

Before she can complain, Thomas is pressing open mouth kisses down the side of her neck.

Alexandra knew there would be hickeys tomorrow, but she didn’t really care.

After all, she is probably allowed to spend time with the man she is getting married to.

Thomas was starting to get more and more adventurous, finally fiddling with the strap on the back of her dress.

As he pulls down the zip and pulls off the top half of the dress, he pulls away to look at Alexandra.

“Well, well, well,” Thomas purrs, eyes raking down the princess’s body once her dress is off.

Instead of her typical green lingeries, she had opted to go for magenta.

Thomas’s favorite shade of magenta.

It wasn’t one of the ones she wore often, given its color and the way it looked, but it seemed she would have to buy more if Thomas’s reaction is anything to go by.

“You look gorgeous, darling,” Thomas murmurs, hands finding her hips and his lips finding hers once more.

Oh, yes.

Alexandra was definitely going to enjoy this.

***

The next morning, Alexandra wakes up aching all over, and in the best way possible.

She feels the weight of Thomas’s arm around her waist and smiles softly.

She could get used to this.

The princess starts to get out of bed but is pulled back in and comes face to face with Thomas’s sleeping face.

“Not allowed to leave,” Thomas mumbles.

“Do you know who I even am right now?” Alexandra teases.

“Darling, I’m not stupid, I know it’s you, Sally,” Thomas replies, smirking.

His tone was joking so Alexa knew that he knew it was her.

Alexandra huffs out a laugh.

She supposes she did walk into that one.

Smartass prince, knowing how to manipulate her early in the morning.

“So fucking annoying,” Alexa mutters affectionately.

Thomas smiles, pulling her closer.

“Mhmm, the absolute worst. Tell me after we wake up later,” Thomas slurs, already half asleep.

Alexandra tried not to fall asleep.

She really does.

But one’s exhaustion can be very convincing, especially when it’s Thomas trying to get her to sleep next to him.

“You win this round,” Alexandra says, curling back into Thomas.

“Well, you can try to win later, darling, you’ve got the rest of our lives to win arguments,” Thomas murmurs.

“I do, don’t I,” Alexandra muses.

“Just sleep,” Thomas pleads.

Alexandra laughs before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	6. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this series is so fluffy, I’m dying
> 
> Pass the fucking caramel milk tea boba, I’m dieting from coffee

“The wedding is going to be beautiful!” Eliza squeals.

“Yeah, only the fourth one of the year,” Alexandra says dryly.

It had been 4 months since Thomas first came and things had been going great.

Over the course of the four months, the two nobles had gotten undoubtedly close, but so had their friends.

The first wedding of the year was John and Peggy’s.

It was beautiful and it had been snowing that day.

It was such a light layer, it added to the fluorescent white aesthetic wonderfully.

The next one was Angelica and Aaron’s.

They had done a small and traditional chapel wedding.

It had still been beautiful and Alexandra never truly realized until that day how fantastic Angelica looked in a light yellow dress with gold trims.

Neither had Aaron, if his awe-filled expression was anything to go by.

Eliza and James’s was actually a spring wedding.

It had been beautiful and the colorful flowers had contrasted wonderfully with the white villa they held the wedding at.

And now, finally, the wedding of the century.

Thomas and Alexandra’s.

Two empires finally conjoined through marriage.

The wedding would be huge and the entirety of both kingdoms would be there.

It would be held in France since Thomas had been staying in New York this whole time.

They had decided to stay in France to rule the two countries since most of their trade partners were set in Europe too.

It would be unethical to have to age several country officials to travel to New York each time they wanted a meeting.

Alexandra had demanded that the Schuylers came with her.

John, Hercules, and Lafayette came too because Alexandra loved the three idiots just as much as the Schuylers.

“Eliza! My hair,” Alexandra complains as Eliza pulls a bit too hard.

“Eliza, please refrain from pulling my fiancé’s hair,” an amused voice says from the doorway.

“Thank you, Thomas,” Alexandra mutters.

Suddenly, realization hits.

“Thomas! You can’t see me before the wedding,” Alexandra hisses.

When she turns to look, she sees Lafayette cackling by the door.

“Motherfucker, you scared me,” Alexa snaps, slapping the back of his head.

Lafayette and Thomas had an uncanny resemblance despite growing up on two different continents.

Lafayette and Thomas would constantly be switching on her and tormenting her endlessly.

“Sorry, mon ami, it’s just far too amusing,” Lafayette says, chuckling.

Alexandra huffs as Angelica walks in.

“Alexandra! What the hell is going on with your hair?” Angelica demands.

Both Lafayette and Alexandra point to Eliza, who sputters in shock at being outed.

Angelica sighs before trying to fix Alexandra’s hair.

“Aaron says Thomas is pissed at James,” Angelica says, the Bobby pins in her mouth muffling her speech.

“Why?” Eliza asks from where she’s putting the finishing touches on the wedding dress.

“He can’t make up his mind on what tux Thomas should wear,” another voice says.

Hercules was leaning on the doorframe, amusement written all over his face.

Alexa laughs. “Oh, God. He’s probably seconds away from strangling James.”

***

Thomas was seconds away from strangling James.

This was the sixth tux in the past hour.

“James!” Thomas finally snaps.

James sighs. “I know, but it needs to be perfect. Wait. Where’s John?”

Right as John’s name is mentioned, the mass of tuxes starts to move.

Aaron’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

He cautiously pulls off the top three tuxes to reveal John’s face.

“Just leave me to die,” he says gravely.

Aaron snickers and puts the tuxes back on top.

“Thomas? Is that the one you’re going to wear?” Peggy asks as she enters the room.

The second she enters, John leaps out from under the copious amounts of tuxes.

Peggy shrieks in surprise as the mountain of clothes move to reveal a person.

“Peggy!” John cries out.

Peggy leans on the doorway and tries to catch her breath.

“My God, you scared the shit out of me,” Peggy gasps out.

Even Thomas laughs as James lets out a cry of triumph.

Thomas turns and is met with a pile of clothes.

“This is the one,” James whispers reverently.

Everyone in the room lets out a gasp of shock as Thomas rolls his eyes.

“Give me a break,” Thomas mutters, going to change.

When he comes back, everyone in the room gasps in surprise.

James just smirks.

Thomas looks in the mirror and his eyes widen in shock.

“Is this….?” Thomas questions.

James smiles. “Yeah. It is.”

“If I didn’t want to get this wrinkled, I would have hugged you right now,” Thomas admits.

James laughs. “Go get your wife, Prince Thomas.”

Everyone in the room gives a very exaggerated bow.

Thomas rolls his eyes again but fake bows back.

Lafayette and Hercules drag John out the door as Peggy tries to get all the ties off of him.

Aaron and James stay since they’re being his best men.

“Ready?” James asks.

Thomas fixes his cuff before nodding.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	7. Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue tomorrow!

“What if he leaves me?” Alexandra asks anxiously.

“Then I’ll kick his ass,” Martha answers evenly.

Alexandra lets out a nervous laugh but hooks her arm around her mom’s anyway.

“Ready?” Martha asks gently.

Alexandra smiles. “Yes. I am.”

The doors swing open and suddenly the only thing Alexa can see is Thomas.

He was standing at the altar, chocolate eyes boring into hers.

He was wearing….

Alexandra’s breath catches.

That was the suit that was passed down through each generation of the Jefferson family to the oldest son.

The shirt was ivory white with light ruffles that complimented Thomas’s hair wonderfully.

The pants were a dark magenta, similar to what he was wearing when they first met.

But his blazer?

It was a whole new level.

It had intricately designed golden embroidery sewn in, and Frances’ coat of arms was sitting bold and gold over the left side of his chest.

Alexandra smiles softly as the music begins and she starts walking down the aisle.

***

Thomas felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

“Now do you see what I mean?” James whispers.

“Drop dead gorgeous,” Aaron nods in agreement.

Thomas can't do anything but let his jaw fall through the floor as his eyes land on Alexandra.

The dress was a delicate shade and seemed to be barely touched by the green of a painter’s brush.

It was off shoulders and the sleeves wrapped delicately around the middle of her biceps. 

They were covered in cream colored roses that were partially covered by long locks of hazelnut hair.

The dress had a small dip in the front but was mostly modest and covered Alexa’s breasts.

The back dipped all the way down till the top of her hips and revealed untouched skin underneath.

The sash seemed uncomfortably tight around Alexa’s waist but it was mostly offered by the bottom of the dress.

Several layers of silky green fabrics we're layered atop one another to create a ripple effect for the skirt of the dress.

It was very wide and made Alexandra look like a very stereotypical bride.

But Thomas didn’t really care.

She looked beautiful.

She walks up to Thomas at the altar and smiles.

“You look amazing,” Thomas whispers.

Alexandra flushes lightly. “Not too bad yourself, my king.”

Thomas chuckles. “Not yet.”

“Not yet,” Alexa acquiesces.

“Where’s the dress from?” Thomas asks.

“Hercules made it,” Alexandra says.

Thomas looks over the dress appreciatively. “Well, I certainly can't argue with his fashion sense.”

Alexandra smiles. “I know. You still wear magenta.”

Thoma chuckles. “It’s a nice color, what can I say?”

Alexandra snorts. “It’s not a nice color? Not that hard.”

Thomas laughs and presses a kiss to Alexandra’s hand. “I love you.”

Alexandra smiles. “Love you too.

Aaron clears his throat from behind them.

“Care to start the wedding?” James asks.

Thomas grins.

“Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a very satisfying fic to write.
> 
> No angst, no plot twist, just fluff.

10 years later 

The cry of a baby wakes Alexandra and Thomas up.

“Who’s turn is it?” Thomas mumbles.

Alexandra says something incoherently.

“My turn then,” Thomas mutters, swinging his legs out of bed.

He grimaces as his back cracks.

“Old,” Alexa’s voice comes from the bed.

“At least I can get up, hag,” Thomas shoots back.

“Stop insulting me when I’m too tired to come back with something smarter,” Alexandra says.

Thomas scoffs. “Like you wouldn’t do it to me.”

“….touché,” Alexandra responds after a minute.

Thomas chuckles.

They had had four kids so far.

Philip, who was their oldest, Rachel, Peter in honor of Thomas’s deceased father, and finally Martha, in honor of Alexa’s recently passed mother.

The loss had been tragic especially since Alexa hadn’t been able to tell the woman she was pregnant again.

Philip was a smart 9 year old that was a very talented poet.

He had a knack for rhyming things are finding everything’s natural beauty.

Rachel was cunning and smart even at 6 years old. 

She knew how to get what she wanted and when she wanted it too.

Peter was a quiet but clever 4 year old boy.

He was shy and withdrawn but very curious.

He was creative and pulled toward knowledge.

Martha had been born but a few months ago, hence the crying.

Her room was connected to theirs in case of crying problems like tonight.

She was the loudest one of all already and had very powerful lungs.

She could cry for hours on end if she didn’t get what she wanted.

So Thomas and Alexandra decided to take shifts.

One after the other, switching off for Martha when she cries.

Alexandra had already taken care of Martha for the night, so right now, it was Thomas’s turn.

“Done,” Thomas sighs in relief.

He slips into the covers and pulls Alexandra’s heated body towards his own.

“Finally,” Thomas mutters.

Just as the two get comfortable, the crying starts again.

Alexandra finally opens her eyes.

“Sweet Jesus, have mercy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
